


Fun Times

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Alpha!Trugg, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, fun sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: These two commanders decide to get frisky.





	Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing these two. Hope your guys enjoyed! Has not been beta read
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Sharp nails slowly card through the thick purple fur. They lightly scratch over the skin before moving down his back and grope over his buttocks. He could feel the hands wonder press up against his back with her breasts pressing against his shoulders.

“Hmmm….for such a handsome man, you certainly do like submitting hmm?” Her voice hisses softly, with her soft breath brushing softly over the top of his head.

His ass cheeks are gently pulled open, showing his small slit, and his twitching hole above it. His cock hangs between his legs, semi hard as he kept his legs open for her. 

The weight is lifted off his back as Trugg admires the view with a happy purr. 

“Stars you look so good lying on the table like this….Like a meal almost…”

Sendak’s ears twitch when he hears her unzip her suit between her thighs humming softly. His breathing hitches as his ears pin to his head, biting his bottom lip when he hears a soft snap of a bottle of lube being opened and shivering when the cool gel is squirted over his asshole. The bottle is gently placed down as her fingers rub over the rim.

When one slipped inside, Sendak had to grip on to the edge of the table and bites his bottom lip when Trugg’s finger curls inside him to rub a tail his spot as his legs shake softly.

“Mmmm….! Aaaah…..aaah aaah aaah….!” He gasped softly, as a second finger slips in along the first. Then a third. And a fourth. 

He gave a choked gasps when they rub over his spot. A mix of slick from his untouched tiny slit and precut from his thick, long cock dribbles down his legs as she continues stretch him a little longer before slipping their digits out. He slumped and gasped softly, biting his bottom lip.

“Aaaahn….aaaah…..mmmm…Trugg…..!”

Her arms circle around him; one closed around his waist and another gently slid down to grip his shaft and slowly pump it. He shivers when he feels the tip of her own cock press and rub at the rim with warm precum dripping over it before she slips inside him.

“Mmmmm….fuck. Nice and snug….” her thumb swipes over the tip, “I can tell you’ve been excited for this.”

Sendak gives a weak chuckled, “Heh…what was the give away?” He purred softly, turning his head slightly before gasping as his hips buck down into her hand as she gives a sharp thrust, “Ah….!”

Trugg purred and nuzzled his shoulder, her hair swaying over the side of her face, “Heh….how hard you were when I pulled your pants down and saw your cute slit dripping already. Do you know how hard it was for me not to just go right in?”

Her thrusts begin to increase the pace, making Sendak gasps and tremble, “Unh….! Aaah…! Mmmm!”

“Just….damn. Even when we were on the bridge I just imagined pushing you on to your front and fucking you right into the the console….show everyone what a needy little slut you are for my cock fucking this hot ass of yours…” she give his ass a playful smack for emphasis.

He shivered and bites his bottom lip with a small, pleased smile, “Mmmm!” 

The soft smack of their hips meeting makes his both his holes twitch when her balls slap over his slit and her pumping grows faster with each thrust.

“Aaaaaah….!” He bows his head with a gasp, “Oh ffff….!”

He feels her arm around his waist move up slowly and rub through his fur up to caress up his throat. She leaned up and tilts his head back to look at her.

Trugg took in the sweet sight of his flushed face and fucked out expression that makes her plunge her cock harder into him. With a happy purr, she leaned forwards to hiss softly into his lips, two words that sent happy shivers through him.

“Having fun?”


End file.
